


Le retour

by CaptJawnHWatson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Slash, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, canon-ish characters, fixingS3
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptJawnHWatson/pseuds/CaptJawnHWatson
Summary: En résumé, Sherlock revient d'entre les morts avant, John ne sort pas avec Mary, pas de bébé. Du déjà vu, déjà écrit mille fois mais j'avais envie d’écrire quelque chose et j'ai peu d'imagination. Sinon, ceci est l'histoire de comment John commence à avoir envie d'introduire sa main dans le pantalon de Sherlock.Dans une relation, il a toujours un qui aime plus fort que l'autre ?





	1. Comment tout à commencé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord_Risley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/gifts).



> Ma première publication, soyez indulgents !

John avait du mal à taper du texte sur son blog. Sherlock était revenu d'entre les morts, comment pouvait-il aborder ça ? Simuler sa mort n’est pas, en fait, illégal ? Il quitte les mains de son clavier, et se redresse sur le dossier de sa chaise en jetant un œil à son ami qui dort paisiblement dans le canapé. Depuis son retour il y a deux semaines, Sherlock dormait beaucoup, mais rarement (jamais?) dans son lit. John était certain qu’il avait du sommeil à rattraper et que sa présence dans leur pièce commune permettait à son ami de se détendre et se laisser aller. Ainsi il passait son temps auprès de lui sans avoir besoin de parler. Ils avaient repris son travail au Yard tout en douceur il y a deux jours. Lestrade avait enfin réussi à faire reconnaître un vrai statut d'expert consultant pour le détective. Précédemment Sherlock n’avait pas été très coopératif en fournissant ses diplômes de chimie, criminologie et psychologie qu’il avait pourtant aisément obtenus pendant ses études universitaires. John n’avait pas été surpris de découvrir par Mycroft que Sherlock était, en fait, tout à fait qualifié pour remplir cette mission, mais qu’il avait choisi de laisser Lestrade dans l’ignorance... John sourit affectueusement en pensant à ce fait, tellement révélateur de la personnalité de son colocataire.

\- “Pourquoi tu souris ?” - demanda Sherlock encore à moitié endormi - “Tu m’observes dormir et tu souris”.

  
John se sentit un moment pris en flagrant délit d’adoration mais il sourit à nouveau et répondit naturellement - Je suis heureux... Je suis content de t’avoir de retour. - Il se relève et s’approche de son ami sur le canapé et lui plante, en plein front, un baiser. Sherlock l’observe, sidéré, se diriger tranquillement vers la cuisine - “Tu veux du thé, Sherlock ? » Depuis son retour Sherlock avait remarqué que John était assez… tactile.

\- " Du thé " - répond-il. Tactile et affectueux. Une main posée sur l'épaule quelques secondes, une accolade rapide… Sherlock avait bien remarqué que John avait besoin de le toucher, comme s'il avait besoin de confirmer qu’il était bien là. Ça ne dérangeait pas Sherlock, si peu habitué néanmoins à se faire tripoter de la sorte, parce que c'était John. Il trouvait ça même plutôt agréable. Un baiser sur la tète était autre chose. Il avait pris la tête de son ami dans ses mains et l’avait embrassé. Sherlock était devenu rouge comme une tomate. John semblait s'être aperçu de la réaction que son geste avait provoquée un peu trop tard. Il préparait le thé sans regarder son ami, un peu embarrassé. Sherlock luttait contre une envie soudaine et assez perturbante de se lever et coller son ami contre le mur. Il fixait le médecin sans clignoter. Il y a des années Sherlock avait réussi à mettre ces désirs de côté et le stupide de John avait tout réveillé avec ses "contacts épidermiques". Il décide de ne pas relever. Principalement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Le détective s'éclaircir la gorge et dit " Tu n'es pas inspiré? " en se levant du canapé pour saisir son violon.

\- " Non " - répond John en soufflant, soulagé par le fait que son colocataire trouve un sujet de conversation - " Je souffre du syndrome de la page blanche... Je ne trouve pas la façon d’expliquer ton retour. En plus, j’avais, entre guillemets, écrit une conclusion.”

\- “ Je ne comprends toujours pas ton besoin d'écrire ce blog… même si j'admets qu’il avait eu un effet significatif dans le nombre de clients.” - il commence à jouer une douce mélodie pendant que la théière commence à souffler. John sert une tasse de thé pour chaque un.

\- “ J’ai pris un poste à temps partiel au St Bart “- dit John en posant une des tasses sur la cheminée près de son ami. Sherlock s'arrête de jouer et le regarde interrogatif - “ Je sais que les horaires sont plus contraignants, mais j’aurais plus de temps libre pour t’accompagner dans tes enquêtes “.

\- “ Je n’aurais jamais pensé pas que tu souhaitais à nouveau rentrer dans la rigidité du travail dans une structure hospitalière “.

\- “ C'était une opportunité intéressante… Un poste aux urgences “.

\- “ Tu n’es pas urgentiste”.

\- “ Ils sont en manque de personnel qualifié, et tous les médecins aux urgences ne sont pas urgentistes. J’aurais un senior pour me superviser. Je pourrais même reprendre mes études si je le souhaite.”

\- “John… Ce n’est pas très logique si tu cherches avoir du temps libre. ” - Sherlock range son violon et s’assoit face à son ami avec sa tasse.

\- “J’ai besoin de changement “ - dit-il en sirotant son thé - “ Oui, je sais, pas très clair tout ça“.

\- “ Mon retour t’a bouleversé au plus haut point… “ - Sherlock pensa tout haut.

\- “ Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.. Ton thé va refroidir “ - John change de sujet avant que la conversation devient trop personnelle.  
Sherlock saisit sa tasse et après quelques secondes de silence il demande - “ Tu commences quand ? »

\- “ Dans deux semaines, je me suis accordé un break entre les deux postes… J’ai besoin d’un peu de temps et… je suis bien à la maison « Avec toi, reste non dit.

\- « D’accord » – Sherlock acquiesça, boit une gorgée et ferme les yeux. Lui aussi a envie d’être à la maison avec son ami, son John. Il a besoin d’être là, entouré d’odeurs, de goûts et de sons familiers et rassurants, et de pouvoir enfin lâcher prise, se reposer et dormir comme il n’a pas dormi depuis des années - « En fait, tu devrais arrêter de travailler tout court et me joindre pour résoudre des enquêtes. Je suis sûr de que ça pourrait le faire financièrement ».

\- « Je ne suis pas détective Sherlock, je suis médecin. Je t’accompagne parce que j’adore te voir travailler mais tu as rarement besoin de moi. Tu t’es bien passé de moi ces derniers mois ».

\- « Tu te trompes… Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça a été pénible. À quel point j’aurai eu besoin de toi. » - Sherlock fixa à nouveau son ami, avec un regard à la fois perdu et concentré sur lui. John voit en lui clairement.

\- « Tu aurais dû me prendre avec toi. Malgré ce que tu dis, tu aurais dû. J’ai déjà vécu la guerre, je me serais remis et ça aurait été... moins difficile pour toi ».

\- « Peut-être, je ne suis plus sûr de ça maintenant... À l’époque ça me semblait évident ». - Il murmura, admettant étonnamment qu’il a peut-être commis une erreur de jugement – je n’ai pas eu le temps de penser clairement, d’imaginer une façon de te faire disparaître et de te récupérer sans qu’ils s’aperçoivent de la ruse ».

\- « J’aurais pu simuler mon suicide aussi »

\- « Et Harry ? Et tes amis ? Tes collègues . Tu vois ce que ça t’a fait à toi. Il n’y avait ... ».

\- « Ça suffit » - John coupa net son ami et posa sa tasse vide- « Ça suffit, je suis fatigué de parler de ça. À chaque fois ça fait mal… Je veux juste oublier ».

Les deux hommes gardent le silence un instant, les deux ont envie de prendre l’autre dans les bras mais ils ne peuvent même pas soutenir le regard de l’autre.

\- « Je suis là, tu es là. Il y a que ça qu’importe » - ajoute le médecin et le détective essaie un petit sourire.

–----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C’était après un cas difficile, un kidnapping d’enfant, ils avaient tous craint le pire. Sherlock devrait être satisfait mais il ne l’était pas. Il arriva dans l’appartement et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui laissant John perplexe. Il n’était pas habituel que Sherlock soit de mauvais humour après avoir résolu brillamment une affaire. John hésita mais finalement frappe à la porte juste pour se faire envoyer promener et entendre comment quelque chose de lourd était projeté contre la porte. Le blond lâcha à son tour quelques insultes et monta dans sa chambre, espérant que le sommeil ne tarde pas à arriver.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- « Désolé pour hier soir » - Sherlock murmure en croquant dans son toast. Il avait parlé si bas que John à peine l’entend. Encore des nouvelles habitudes, Sherlock s’excuse maintenant et John est plus tolérant.

\- « Pas de problème, j’étais juste surpris » - il laisse une porte ouverte aux explications mais son ami ne la sait pas.

Après quelques minutes, Sherlock ne peut plus se retenir – Elle était très belle la mère du garçon. Je sais qu’elle te plaît. Tu comptes la revoir ? »

La tartine de John s’arrête à mi-chemin de sa bouche et il le regarde l’air médusé. Sherlock lui faisait une crise de jalousie ? - « Non, je ne compte pas. C’était juste une pauvre femme en détresse. Ça ne serait pas très éthique de profiter du fait qu’on a sauvé son fils ».

\- « Je n’aurais jamais imaginé que ça t’aurait gêné pour aborder une femme disponible ». John lui jeta un regard réprobateur mais il sait ce qui se passe. Il croit comprendre et il ne s’énerve pas.

\- « Sherlock... » - John saisit la main de son ami - « Je vais, j’espère, rencontrer quelqu’un un jour, mais je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter ».

Sherlock arracha sa main et commence à s’agiter - « C’est bien ça le problème ! » - il se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce mais John le saisit fermement par son avant-bras.

\- « Non » il fixa Sherlock et hoche la tête - « On va pas jouer à ça. J’en ai ras le bol de m’engueuler avec toi ».

\- « Lâche-moi »

\- « Non »

\- « J’ai dit lâche moi »

\- « Pas avant que tu me dises pourquoi tu es en pétard »  
Le combat de regards se maintient un instant avant que Sherlock parle à nouveau.

\- « Je ne veux pas que tu rencontres quelqu'un. »

John laisse échapper un rire amer - « Au moins ça a le mérite d’être clair... » Il se mord la langue pour éviter de dire qu’il n’avait aucunement besoin de son approbation et qu’il allait se faire qu’il avait envie de se faire. Mais il ne s’agissant pas de ça - « Ok. Je comprends. Tu veux que je reste ici avec toi et que rien change jamais et je comprends, j’apprécie notre vie aussi, mais ».

\- « Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je te veux pour moi dans tous les sens du terme. Entièrement pour moi et personne d’autre. C’est ça le problème. » John ne s’attendait pas à cette réponse, mais alors pas du tout, mais il ne lâcha pas le bras de son ami avant que celui-ci tire à nouveau - « C’est en train de me rendre fou te voir avec des femmes ! J’ai tenté de mettre ça de côté, mais je n’arrive pas. J’ai tenté parce que je préfère t’avoir comme ami plutôt que ne pas t'avoir du tout. Mais c’est en train de me ronger les tripes ! »

\- « Attend, Sherlock »

\- « Attend quoi, John !? » Le détective tourne dans la pièce comme un lion en cage et s’arrête soudainement pour couvrir son visage avec ses mains « Je t’ai dis… J’ai essayé ».

John est confus, secoué par la nouvelle, mais surtout meurtri de voir son ami souffrir pour lui. C’est inacceptable. Il l'encercle avec ses bras, et serre plus fort quand l’autre tente de se défaire de son entraînante. Il garde le silence quelques secondes en écoutant son ami réprimer quelques sanglots. La main de médecin repose sur sa nuque et le détective accepte finalement de reposer sa tête dans son épaule.

\- « D’accord » - le médecin dit finalement.

\- « Q-quoi ? »

\- « Je ne sortirais plus avec d’autres gens ».

\- « Tu ne peux pas faire voeux de chasteté pour moi, John ».

\- « J’allais de toute façon sûrement finir ma vie seul ». Sherlock commence à protester mais John le fat taire - « Je n’avais aucune idée de ce que tu sentais pour moi. Jamais j’aurais imaginé ». Il admet.

\- « Il semblait pourtant évident à pas mal de monde ».

\- « Je sais ».

\- « Nous allons donc… Rester amis ?”

\- « Évidemment, Sherlock » le deuxième sens de la question arriva après dans le cerveau de John - « Je ne sais pas si je pourrais… » - Sherlock se redressa doucement et s’extrait de ses bras.

\- « Je sais John . J’en rêve mais je sais que ce n’est pas possible ».

John se sent soudainement vide, et la proximité lui manque - « Je ne suis pas si sûr » - il laisse échapper. Les jeux de Sherlock commencent à s’écarquiller mais John nuance des mots avant que le brun saute sur lui « J’ai… J’ai... des sentiments pour toi. Merde, je sais que je t’aime profondément. Mais je ne sais pas si ces sentiments pourraient devenir… autre chose ».

Sherlock sourit, mais ses yeux sont tristes - « Être aimé par John Watson… Même de façon platonique, je ne demande pas plus ».  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La vie à Baker Street reprit son cours après ce jour-là, avec leur nouvel arrangement Sherlock semblait apaisé. John était soulagé de voir son ami ainsi. Leur routine commence à intégrer de nouvelles habitudes : longues embrassades, câlins dans le canapé, nuits dans le même lit et réveils serrés l'un dans les bras de l’autre. Le chaste mais bien présent contact était bon.  
Mais quelques fois John se réveille avec Sherlock ronflant derrière lui et une bonne érection pressée contre son derrière. Au début ça lui avait donné la chair de poule puis il avait commencé à trouver ça amusant et même flatteur. Un de ces matins John se sentait joueur et avant de sortir d’un saut du lit, il réveilla son ami avec un sonore baiser sur ses lèvres.

Quand Sherlock le rejoint dans la cuisine, quelques minutes plus tard, sa peau rosée et ses yeux brillants révélaient beaucoup sur les activités qui l’avaient retenu. John ne peut pas éviter de rire nerveusement - « Tu m’as embrassé. Tu ne m’avais jamais embrassé et tu m’embrasses quand je suis encore endormi. J’ai raté notre premier baisser »

John arbora un petit sourire satisfait pendant qu’il cuit les œufs - « C’est ta façon de me demander de recommencer ? »  
Il suffisait de ces mots à Sherlock pour se planter à côté de John et faire sa demande silencieuse. John tourna la tête et plante un baiser dans ses lèvres encore une fois. Moins bruyant cette fois, un petit peu plus long mais trop bref pour que Sherlock puisse faire autre chose que lui rendre. Sherlock aurait juré que John avait légèrement rougi mais impossible d’être sûr, car le médecin était à nouveau concentré sur la cuisson des œufs.

\- « Tu seras ma mort, John »

\- « J’espère pas ! » - il rit à nouveau

Sherlock soupire, sourit, va se servir une tasse de café et s’assoit à table pour attendre, sans lever le petit doigt, son petit déjeuner, comme d’ailleurs c’était son habitude. Quand John s’assoit il étire sa jambe jusqu’à sentir celle de Sherlock contra la sienne.

\- « Tu devrais me laisser… te faire des trucs sexuels ».

Le café de John presque lui sort par le nez - « Des /trucs sexuels/ ? ».

\- « Oui. Un matin, avant d’être complètement réveillé, je pourrais me faufiler sur les draps et te faire une fellation. Je suis sûr de que tu apprécierais . Tous les hommes aiment ça ».

\- « C’est sûr. Mais non. Pas avant d’être sûr de pouvoir faire la même chose pour toi. Ce ne serait pas juste. Tu mérites qu’on prenne soin de toi, qu’on te donne aussi du plaisir .»

Sherlock regarde fixement son ami - « John… T’es-tu rendu compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? »

\- « Quoi ? » - il répond la bouche pleine - « Que tu mérites la réciprocité ? C’est évident ».

\- « Non, pas ça. Tu as dit /pas avant d’être sûr de pouvoir faire la même chose pour toi/. Tu envisages la possibilité d’avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi ».

John avale le contenu de sa bouche et boit une gorgée de son café avant de répondre - « J’ai l’impression… de que ça pourrait arriver » - John est sans aucun doute rouge écarlate quand il parle. Les pupilles de Sherlock ne peuvent pas être plus dilatées. - « Ne pressons pas les choses, ok ? Ça va plutôt bien à ce rythme » - John tente de le calmer.

\- « Comment ? Comment c’est arrivé ? » - la pensée profonde de Sherlock était évidente, s’il sait comment John a commencé à ressentir de l’excitation, il pourra forcer sur les éléments déclencheurs.

\- « Je ne sais pas ! » John rit nerveusement et commence à avoir envie de creuser un grand trou pour se cacher dedans « C’est peut être la proximité physique, le fait de savoir que … que tu es là et tu me désires... C’est … stimulant ».

Sherlock reste silencieux et semble prêt à aller quelque part dans son palais mental, intégrer l’information.

\- « Ok, parfait » - John profite pour se lever et mettre sa vaisselle dans l’évier - « Je vais bosser, soit sage et… ne pense pas trop » - il ajoute, embrasse encore une fois Sherlock et disparaît de la pièce.


	2. Et il tombe amoureux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Ses pupilles son dilates. Vraiment D-I-L-A-T-E-S. Sherlock imagine à quel point elles doivent l'être les siennes.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock ne tenait pas en place après la révélation. Il tentait de contenir sa joie, de rester objectif, car rien n'était gagné malgré les espoirs que John lui avait donnés. Il avait envie de sauter et crier, mais il avait besoin de se calmer de penser et profiter de l’absence temporaire de son ami pour établir un plan. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser déborder par l'impatience. Il fume tout ce qui restait de son vieux paquet de clopes, il prend une douche froide, il se masturbe et prend une autre douche, chaude cette fois et finalement décide d'abandonner l’appart pour quelques heures, cherchant dans la fraîcheur de la journée d’hiver un peu de répits. Il ne peut pas se sortir John de la tête malgré tout. Sera John en train de penser à lui aussi ? Aux baisers qu’ils ont échangés ce matin ? Ce n’est pas possible de penser qu’il existe une possibilité d'être un jour attiré sexuellement par quelqu’un. C’est complètement absurde. On l’est ou on ne l’est pas. Sherlock en est sûr. Mais pourquoi John hésite ? Pour Sherlock seulement existent deux options : John a peur de paniquer et d'arrêter au milieu de la chose... ou il est seulement aveuglé par le mirage d’une relation qui n’est pas possible. John a peut-être raison et il faut laisser le temps faire et voir ce qui se passe, mais Sherlock ne sait pas s’il sera capable de supporter l’attente et l’incertitude.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

L’appartement était encore vide quand le médecin rentre de la clinique. Il était partagé entre être soulagé et regretter l'absence de son ami, mais un verre de bon whisky et un peu de télé réussissent à le tenir occupé pour le moment, au moins en apparence. La discussion de ce matin lui trottait dans la tête comme s’il voyait encore la tête de Sherlock quand il lui avait parlé. Il aurait bien pris Sherlock en photo à ce moment. John eut un sourire de contentement, c'était bon de rendre Sherlock heureux. Les glaçons de son verre fondent avec la chaleur de sa main et ils semblent bouger tous seuls. John commence à se demander s’il pourrait juste... entourer Sherlock avec sa main et juste… le rendre très heureux en quelques minutes. Mais après ça ? Il voudra tout, et tout de suite. Il voudra le garder dans le lit pendant des jours et explorer toutes les positions, toutes les possibilités. Était lui prêt à ça ? John se sert un deuxième verre. Il est curieux, mais il a peur. Peur de quoi, il se demande. Il entend les pas de son ami dans le rez-de-chaussée, il le reconnaît bien. Sherlock monte doucement les escaliers, pas silencieusement, comme annonçant son arrivée. John lui sourit quand il rentre dans la pièce et retourne son regard vers la télévision à nouveau, Sherlock est reconnaissant de qu’il ne fasse pas plus. 

\- “ J’ai raté quelque chose d'intéressant ?” 

\- “ Nope” - répond le détective en s’asseyant sans cérémonies à côté - “ Je suis juste sorti prendre l’air”

Depuis quand tu as besoin d’air, John pense - “ ça pèle dehors, je serais jamais sorti si je n’avait pas été forcé.”

C’est trop demander pour Sherlock de continuer cette petite discussion d’ascenseur et pas question de rester planté là bloqué par ses nerfs comme les premiers jours. Il prend son courage à deux mains, s’allonge et laisse reposer sa tête sur les genoux de John dans un confortable silence. John commence à carder ses cheveux presque immédiatement et Sherlock huma reconnaissant. Pendant qu’il a les yeux fermés John le regarde un moment. ça serait tellement facile de se plier juste un peu et l’embrasser. Mais encore la question, et après ? John soupire.

\- “ Tout va bien ?” - le brun demande sans ouvrir les yeux parce qu’il se sent parfaitement bien ou il est 

\- “ Tout est parfait ”

\- “ En effet ”

\- “ Mais je envie de t'embrasser. N’ouvre surtout pas les yeux” - la deuxième phrase est dite beaucoup plus précipitamment que la première. Sherlock prend un second avant de répondre

\- “ Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas? Tu sais que tes baisers sont bienvenus ” - il murmura

\- “ Même si c’est juste ça ? Un baiser et plus rien ? ”

Sherlock n’est pas très obéissant, il ouvre les yeux - “ Évidemment, John... Je promet de ne pas faire tout un fromage ” - il ferme les yeux rapidement à nouveau - “ Oups, pardon… Quand tu veux… Maintenant ou plus tard… Quand tu le s...” Il ne finit pas la phrase parce qu’il sent bouger son ami, se plier sur lui (ça ne doit pas être confortable comme position). Sherlock pencha la tête en arrière et lève le menton pour l’aider à atteindre son objectif et peut être faire durer le baiser un peu plus que la dernière fois. Il ne s’attend pas à que John l’embrasse comme il le fait. Ses lèvres pincent les siens dans un contacte chaleureux, doux et lent qui fait la poitrine de Sherlock se gorger avec l’affection qu’il reçoit, et quand il pense que c’est la fin, que les lèvres le quittent, il reviennent une fois de plus, et encore. Toujours gentils et chastes, mais ils restent là, à caresser les siens. Cette fois ci Sherlock a le temps de répondre, il l’embrasse à son tour quand le rythme flanche. Quand John se retire, Sherlock ne peut pas le quitter du regard. - “ Oh, John… Je t’aime tant.. “.

John arbora un petit sourire presque timide - “ Je t’aime aussi, Sherlock “ - et il passe son pouce sur son lèvre inférieur au même temps qu’il mordille le sien - “ Tu embrasses vraiment bien. Je ne suis pas très surpris, tu est bon en tout ce que tu fais “.

Sherlock écarquille ses yeux. ça y est, il a compris. Ce n’est pas que la proximité ou le fait de se sentir désiré. John est en train de tomber amoureux, c’est pour ça. John a besoin d'être amoureux pour le désirer. Tenter de le séduire à travers d’autre chose que les sentiments était voué à l'échec. A le faire paniquer, fuir et détruire toute chance dans l’avenir. John semble soudainement assez alarmé.

\- “ Sherlock… Tu me fais peur là… Qu’est ce qui vient de te traverser le tête ? Je t’ai demandé si… “

\- “ Rien de grave John - Sherlock se rend compte, prend une profonde et lente inspiration et ferme les yeux comme si de rien était - “ Aucun plan maléfique, aucune machiavélique conspiration pour te mettre dans mon lit ce soir ou demain. Pas de drogues ou d'hypnose ou… je ne sais pas quoi ”.

\- “ Tu viens d’avoir une idée… ou de comprendre quelque chose “.

Sherlock sourit du coin des lèvres - “ Oui, c’est vrai… Mais sûrement j’ai juste compris quelque chose qui est évident pour toi mais pas pour moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas “.

\- “ Ce n’est pas juste de garder ça pour toi. Je veux savoir. ”

\- “ Je te raconterais un jour, si tout va bien “.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sherlock décide d’attendre un peu avant son prochain mouvement, pas particulièrement pour rendre John curieux ou impatient, plutôt pour baisser un peu la pression pour son ami et calmer son propre désir grandissant. Une paire d’affaires le maintiennent occupé pendant quelques jours. Rien d’extraordinaire, deux six tout au plus. Il prend son temps pour interroger les témoins, examiner les preuves et construire ses conclusions. John fait quelques heures supplémentaires à la clinique de son côté et se rejoignent quelques soirs et matin pour partager un moment ensemble. Les baisers sont néanmoins très présents maintenant, initiés par un ou l’autre. La première fois que Sherlock avait osé John sortait de la douche et il sentait bon le shampoing. Il pris son visage et presse son sa bouche contre la sienne. John sourit et ce sourire le rassura. Il pouvait donc recommencer. 

Aucun d’eux avait eu l’audace d’embrasser l’autre une fois dans le lit avant le soir de l’anniversaire de Sherlock. John, qui était allongé sur le dos, se retourne vers lui puis se relève appuyé sur son coude. Il s'arrête de parler et Sherlock ouvre les yeux pour le regarder. John pose sa main gauche sur sa joue et la caresse avec son pouce puis se pencha pour l’embrasser. Sherlock ne bouge pas avant que John glisse pour appuyer sa poitrine sur la seine. Le bras de Sherlock encercle à ce moment la taille de son ami pour le garder ou il est. Il est soudainement sûr de que s’il demande quelque chose à John, il ne le refusera peut être pas. Il pourrait conduire à John à se retourner sur le dos et prendre gentiment le contrôle du baiser. Il ne bouge pas, et tente de rester silencieux malgré que John commence sérieusement à le rendre très très excité. La main du docteur qui ne le soutient pas descend de son visage à son épaule puis à sa hanche et il ne peut plus contenir le bref gémissement qui échappa à ses lèvres. John se retire doucement et le regarde. Ses pupilles son dilates. Vraiment D-I-L-A-T-E-S. Sherlock imagine à quel point elles doivent l'être les siennes.

\- “ Ouah… ”

\- “ Toujours si éloquent, John “ - il rit doucement

\- “ Heureux anniversaire, andouille “

\- “ Il n’aurait pas pu finir mieux ” - un petit bluff dans leur partie de poker, un gambit viennois avec un humble pion... après tout, John adorait le contredire.

Il arbora un sourire joueur - “ Je ne serais pas si sûr “ - avant de se plonger pour l’embrasser à nouveau. Sherlock sépara ses lèvres et John le suit, intensifiant le baiser. Ils échangent leurs respirations, l’odeur du vin présente dans leurs haleines. La langue de John finit par pénétrer la bouche de son ami et Sherlock ne peut pas contenir un gémissement de plaisir. Mais John ne s'arrête pas cette fois, il fait passer sa jambe entre celles de Sherlock et repose son corps sur lui. Le détective sent ce qui est sans aucune doute l'érection de son ami contre sa jambe et tourne légèrement pour qu’il puisse remarquer à quel point ils sont dans le même état.

\- “ Mon dieu…” - John exhala dans le baiser

\- “ John… “ - ce tout ce qu’il peut répondre avant de que sa bouche soit prise d’assaut. Avec chaque mouvement, son sexe frotter contre la hanche de son ami et envoi des vagues de plaisir. A ce rythme, il risque d’avoir un orgasme sans avoir été touché en dessous de la taille et ça ne le dérange absolument pas mais John a une autre idée en tête. La deuxième jambe du docteur suit la première et il s'allonge complètement sur le corps du détective. Leurs verges, seulement séparés par le fin tissu de leurs caleçons, sont maintenant alignés, une sur l’autre et les hommes commencent à bouger. John vers Sherlock, Sherlock relève ses hanches vers son amant. Ce n’est toujours pas suffisant pour le bon docteur, qui se lève pour chercher à quoi s’agripper. Il hésite une fraction de seconde. Quand il croise les yeux avec Sherlock, il n'hésite plus et plonge sa main sous le vêtement pour saisir son sexe. Sherlock crie de plaisir. La main du docteur a maintenant les deux dans sa poigne et il commence à caresser. Le brun s'agrippe à lui comme s’il avait peur qu’il lui échappe mais John va nulle part. Quelque secondes sous son toucher expert suffisent à Sherlock, voir son ami orgasmer suffit à John pour le suivre.


End file.
